


Zero to Sixty

by AngelynMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Presumed Dead, Steven McGarrett has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Steve should have known that letter thing would come back to haunt him, especially when it came to Danny.





	Zero to Sixty

Summary: Steve should have known that letter thing would come back to haunt him, especially when it came to Danny.

 

\----

He wondered if this was how Danny had felt all that time ago, when he had walked into his office to find a single envelope baring his name in Steve's handwriting and Steve just... gone. As much in the wind as Danny now was.

They didn't know where Danny was or if he was even alive but Danny had an agreement with his lawyers, if he was missing for more than a month then his Will went into affect, to make sure Gracie was taken care of and Steve understood, he did, really and everyone had even been kind enough to hold out for another month so that 5-0 could investigate further but now.... now it had been two months and the Will had gone into affect.

Leaving Steve with a letter waiting for him at his desk when he arrived at work this morning. He'd stared at the letter before telling Lou and Chin that he was going home, letter clutched tightly in his hand as he walked out.

And now Steve was sitting at his kitchen table staring at the letter he'd flattened against the wood. 

It made it a little more real, somehow, that Danny was gone, gone, leaving behind nothing more than a letter for Steve to read as a farewell.

It was, Steve decided suddenly, a poor man's farewell, a coward's goodbye. Steve had never once, in all of the last seven years , thought that Danny was a coward, loudmouthed and a worrier but never a coward.

But, perhaps, perhaps Danny had learned it from Steve.

Steve who had, some time in the last seven years, fallen in love with a short, loudmouthed detective from Jersey, and never dared tell the man. Steve who had chosen to take those moments of friendship and family that Danny had shared with him and kept those memories close and the feelings of More hidden away with his secret desire for more, for everything.

Steve stood up from the table, letter in hand and walked out of the house, out towards the beach where he and Danny had always sat after a hard case or a long day with beers in hand, watching the sun sink down across the water, where they had sat together after the rest of the team had headed home, leaving Danny and Steve to clean up and just sit together in silence.

Steve fell into his chair heavily, barely able to glance at Danny's empty one without pain.

For a time Steve sat there, letter clutched in his hand, he wasn't ready to say goodbye and once the letter was read it was goodbye.

For a brief moment Steve considered leaving the letter for an undetermined time, considered never reading the letter at all, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Danny.

Steve took a breath to fortify himself and then broke the envelope's seal because of course Danny sealed it.

Steve pulled the letter from the envelope and felt tears in his eyes at the familiar handwriting, of course Danny had favored handwritten letters over typed.

Ridiculous, Steve thought fondly, a brief smile on his lips before he began to read.

'Dear Steven,' The letter began and Steve smiled a little more at the strike through before his name, Steve, Animal, and Superseal, 'What is there to say, really? What's left to say to each other than 'be careful's you won't listen to.

'What's left to say that we haven't said already dozens of times?

'I know I complained, a lot, I yelled, I screamed, I tried to talk some sense into you, but, honestly, Babe, I had a great time with you.

'Well, some of it wasn't so great, being shot sucked, almost worse than you being shot, watching you bleed out while some stranger told me to land in the water sucked, but you're still here, like I'd let something happen to you if I could do something about it.

'There was another reason I wanted to be the one to give you my liver, other than the obvious reasons, I mean.

'I always knew, you know, knew that one day we's be separated, either you'd be recalled for a mission or something more permanent, but either way we'd go our separate ways.

'Truth was I wanted to stay with you anyway I could, even when we were no longer working together, when we couldn't be close anymore.

'And hey, a liver is pretty permanent and you needed it, and I needed it to be mine so that I could stay with you no matter where you went even when you were gone, when I was gone.

'I can't say say 'I'm sorry', Steve, whatever I did, I probably did for you or Gracie, or Charlie and I won't be sorry for any of that, for anything that kept or keeps you safe and alive, I won't, Steven.

'But what I am sorry for is leaving you, sorry to be just another person to leave you behind, leave you alone again.

'If it was up to me I would still be there, still be with you but, I guess it wasn't up to me.

'I'll miss you, my friend, don't be afraid to keep being Superseal without me, I'll make sure to rant about your antics where ever I end up.

'Sincerely, Danny Williams, 'Danno', you animal.

'P.S. I never told you but I was falling in love with you, can't be sorry about that either.'

Steve stared with blurred vision before he blinked and the tears began falling.

He sat there for several long hours, eventually the sun sank down beyond the horizon, leaving Steve in darkness.

A light turning on from his back porch alerted Steve that someone was there and he looked up to see Gracie making her way over. He opened his arms and she fell into them, taking the comfort that Steve offered.

Steve held her for a long moment before speaking, "What brings you here, I thought you were going to be with your mom."

Grace pulled away to look at Steve, "They found him, I came to take you to the hospital, everyone knows you two enough to know that you weren't going to be answering any calls."

They stood and walked, almost ran to the car as Grace continued, "They took Danno into surgery and I came to get you when they called mom."

Steve sat numbly in the passenger seat as they drove to the hospital to wait for Danny to get out of surgery, and Steve would be waiting there when Danno woke up.

And then Steve wasn't going to wait anymore.

 

\----

 

Danny came to slow, he blinked his eyes, wiggling his body and finding out that someone was holding one of his hands still. Danny turned to look, smiling reflexively at the sight of Steve's face relaxed in sleep.

Danny tugged at his hand and then froze when Steve twitched, realizing too late that his hand was tucked beneath Steve's cheek.

Danny sighed and stilled but the damage had been done.

"Danno?" Steve murmured as he blinked his eyes opened.

"Babe." Danny rasped.

"You're awake, I... I got your letter." Steve said as he sat up, still holding Danny's hand.

Danny frowned and then, "Oh."

Steve passed over a cup and helped Danny drink.

"I was thinking, maybe, I don't want to be separated either." Steve said softly, "I was thinking...." Steve paused to grab something from the table side and passed it over to Danny, popping the box open, "I was thinking, I want forever with you."

"It's always Zero to Sixty with you, isn't it?" Danny asked fondly as he stared at the plain gold band that sat in the box Steve was holding out to him.

Steve stared at him intently and Danny had to smile.

"Steve, you already drive my car, why not put you in the driver's seat of my life." Danny laughed.

"Is that a yes?" Steve asked.

"Is that a.... of course it's a yes, you....." Danny was silenced by a kiss as Steve dove down to give him one.

Danny shoved him away, "You're an animal, I'm in a hospital bed, and you're trying to kill me."

Steve pulled back just enough to give Danny space but remained close.

"Come here." Danny offered, shifting in the bed and opening his arms for Steve to fall into.

"You don't mind zero to sixty, do you?" Steve asked after a moment's silence.

"Our entire relationship has been zero to sixty since day one, why should this be any different?"

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I kind of love zero to sixty, as long as it's just you."

Steve grinned goofily as he leaned against Danny's shoulder in the small hospital bed, mindful of Danny's injuries.

"Zero to sixty it is then." Steve said.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"That wasn't a challenge, Steven!" Danny yelled when the Priest showed up less than an hour later.

 

\------------

A/N: Well, I have nothing to say for myself really, but enjoy


End file.
